Tarbo (Naruto King)
Naruto King Statistics *'Name:' Tarbo *'Element:' Fire *'First Seen in Episode:'(1-) *'Home:' Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto's House) *'First Activation:' Naruto first activated it when he found the egg capsule and carried it with him. When Naruto was eating ramen at "Ichiraku Ramen" some of the hot broth spilled from the bowl and landed on the card. *'Found in Place': Somewhere in the Hidden Leaf Village. *'Moves:' Volcano Burst. Explosion. Fire Rasengan. Blazing Spin Attack. Fire Cannon. Flying Swallow Tackle. Frantic Force. *'Personality: '''Reckless, Friendly, Roudy, Playful, Caring. *'Species': Tarbosaurus bataar *'Owner:' Naruto/Jiraiya '''Other Info:' Tarbo is a very active Tarbosaurus. Like his cousin Terry he enjoys nibbling on mostly anyone like Jiraiya, Tarbo has a big affection over Naruto & Asuma and cares about everyone he knows in the Leaf Village he can sometimes be seen playing with the full-sized dinosaurs that wander around the hidden leaf village. Tarbo has a reckless nature which means he likes to bash into things, and although he is a pest to Jiraiya they show a big bond to each other,during a couple of episodes Tarbo spends time with Jiraiya. In episode 197 Tarbo tags along with Jiraiya and Naruto to look for Tsunade while searching he gets lost and finds a very peaceful valley called the Valley of Peace in this valley he felt very calm, but he had to leave in order to find his friends. In the first movie of Naruto King Tarbo had a hard time fighting Doto Kazahana and his rouge ninjas since cold endured him, but he managed to defeat rouge ninjas with Frantic Force. In second series of Naruto King Tarbo started to hang around with Asuma, but when Asuma was killed by Hidan Tarbo was heart broken that one of his bestest friends was killed cause of this Tarbo turned into a Super Tarbosaurus and used Flare Sword to defeat Hidan, but does not kill him. During one of Tarbo's episodes he brings Carcharo to the Valley of peace to comfort Carcharo after Asuma's death. During the second movie of Naruto King shippuden he bonded with Amaru's sensei Shinno. Shinno told Tarbo that he must of been a great friend of Naruto's and always stood by his side and that he you don't have to be reckless to get attenation you have to be kind and cause of that Tarbo's reckless nature changed quite a bit and instead of biting Shinno to show his love he licked him instead. At the end of the movie Shinno's techinque turned into a super human state he hurt Tarbo and Naruto cause of what Shinno told Tarbo he licked Shinno to his affection, but did'nt show much affection this hurt Tarbo's feelings cause him tears to come out his eyes. Shinno had a Appalachiosaurus named Kichirou and it attacked Tarbo and had no choice but to fight his cousin. Tarbo defeated Kichirou with Volcano Burst, but after fighting Kichirou he went to go help him when Sasuke came to aid Naruto, Naruto attacked Shinno with Tornado Rasengan and Tarbo finshed him off by using Explosion. After the Battle Kichirou was alone with no one to turn to until Tarbo escourted him to Amaru, but Amaru asked Naruto to take care of her sensei's dinosaur and Tarbo had someone to play with. Gallery Naruto & Tarbo.png Trivia *In most episodes of the second series of Naruto King Tarbo still misses and thinks about Amaru's sensei Shinno. This concept is clearly unknown, but a possible clue is because of the relationship that he and Shinno had shared during the events of Naruto Shippuden: Bonds. *During some episodes of Naruto King when Tarbo is at full-size he runs mostly how an original Tyrannosaurus runs. *Sometimes when Tarbo roars he sounds like the Albertosaurus and Tyrannosaurus from 3-D dinosaur adventure when the two dinosaurs do a long roar. *Tarbo is mostly the only dinosaur to comfort another dinosaur. *The roars that Tarbo make are mostly the roars of the Tyrannosaurus and Albertosaurus from 3-D dinosaur adventure. *Tarbo loves to hear music when a certain tune is playing such the "Tyrannosaurus comes alive theme" he starts to run throughout the village or plains roaring, other times he sings to the music and also dances aswell. *Tarbo shares two personalities akin to his two cousins Terry and Daigo one is Tarbo likes biting people and ramming thourgh things and he loves to dance to music. Category:Naruto King